


A Rainy Day With Kim Woojin

by annjugatsu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, Rain, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjugatsu/pseuds/annjugatsu
Summary: You wake up one morning, the rain pattering against your window and Woojin behind you. What follows is a lazy morning and a movie.





	A Rainy Day With Kim Woojin

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt "A rainy day with... woojin" from a mutal on Tumblr because my writing needs improvement. Hope you enjoy!

The soft rain patterns against your window as you awake slowly, wrapped into the warmth and softness of Woojin beind you. His arms is drapped arround your waist and you can feel his soft breath against your neck. "I forgot it was suppossed to rain today." The thought crosses your mind as you cuddle closer to Woojin and clench onto the blanket providing your body with warmth as you breathe the cold air arround you. Woojin forgot to close the window as he came in and your feet were getting cold as they weren't under the blanket anymore. The rain is still pattering against your window as the sound tries to lull you back to sleep until you feel movement behind you. You can hear Wojin's yawn before you turn arround to his eyelids fluttering open and him stretching his arms. "Morning.", you mumble and press a kiss on his cheek whereto he just mumbles something incomprehensible back. Slowly, you turn on your stomach, stretching your sore muscles whereupon you stroke through his soft hair. You guys stay in that position for maybe 10 minutes until you get up, Woojin taking a shower and you making breakfast.  
Woojin came into the kitchen while you were still preparing which ensues to you not noticing him leaning on the door frame and watching you walk from one corner to the other. Well, until he walkes up behind you and hugges you while nestling his head on your shoulder which makes you yelp. "My godness, will you stop doing that!", you mumble, embarressed about your scream to which he just chuckles and his arms tighter arround your waist presses.  
After your breakfast both of you want to do some work and seperate into the dephts of your flat, the rain still pattering against the windows. And half an hour later you and Woojin are settled down on the couch, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory playing on the TV and you two cuddling (again). You really tried to work but the rain was occupying your thoughts and you just couldn't concentrate, so you both ended up on the couch and decided to watch a throwback movie you both loved.  
The rain was still pattering against your window as you were both laying on the couch, cuddling and fast asleep, the movie credits playing. You two were being very unporductive, but that's what rainy days are for.


End file.
